User blog:Xikhuang/150M DLs Summons
'150M DLs Summons and Dual Dokkan Summons (April 17, 2017)' 'New' New additions (unsorted), 60pxEI Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) FWtF SS Gohan (Future) AGE SSGSS SS Goku BF SSGSS Vegeta 60pxLF Super Vegito NE SSGSS Goku 60pxPH SSGSS Vegeta ASoR SS Trunks (Teen) 60pxSfUS Piccolo ES SS3 Gotenks EaG SS Trunks (GT) RoD Android #18 (Future) 60pxMRF SSGSS Vegito BBD Zangya SP Super Trunks PC Vegito CF Gotenks RO Buu (Kid) UMM Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan) DS Turles (Giant Ape) CtD Trunks (Teen) (Future) LBE SS3 Vegeta WP Super Janemba 'Duplicates' Duplicates from 150M and Dual Dokkan pulls (unsorted), 60pxEI Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) CI Cooler TSM Majin Buu (Gotenks) AGE SSGSS SS Goku 60pxUA SSGSS Goku 60pxLF Super Vegito NE SSGSS Goku ASoR SS Trunks (Teen) ES SS3 Gotenks 60pxMRF SSGSS Vegito BBD Zangya UMM Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan) DS Turles (Giant Ape) SDM Syn Shenron FF Ultimate Gohan MG Master Roshi BW SS Goten (Kid) TGH SSGSS Vegeta CA Beerus TP Perfect Cell 'Etc.' Plus dozens others. Some of which were more useful than others, some less useful, and some dupes. 'Challenge: Orbs for H.P.A. system' Like many other players on GLB, I face shortage of orbs of any Types (AGL-TEQ-INT-STR-PHY) IF I decide to activate several of the new cards' Hidden Potentials. Current logic goes, this is not possible in the short- to mid-term. So it will be a long-term investment thing. Like other players, too, I will be faced with a few to some challenging decisions to make on which specific card or cards I want to focus on activating the Hidden Potentials of. This situation is acceptable to me. Why? For an online game, if and when everybody reaches greatness all at, or at about the same time, or within a short span of time, then, the future continuity of that online game would be put at risk. Too easily satisfied, people tend to walk away. Too quickly satisfied, people tend to walk away. Too fully satisfied, people tend to walk away. Too frequently satisfied, people can also walk away. Then there is the......... Too dissatisfied, people walk away. Too often dissatisfied, people walk away. etc. 'Final Thoughts' In general, I think Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc.'s (BNEI) teams succeeded for the 150M DLs and Dual Dokkan events on GLB. They got players on GLB excited, entertained, challenged. I also think players are satisfied with the events in general. I think an applause or two are well deserving for the team/s involved behind the Dokkan Battle project and the 150M DLs and Dual Dokkan events. Except for the (very) new players, perhaps. Some are more satisfied than others. Some less. Some much more satisfied than others. Some much less. If it's to be averaged, I would've personally and subjectively guessed that, overall, the score would fall in the range of 7/10 to 8/10, which is actually quite decent. On one hand, it's generally a success. On the other, there are still rooms for improvements. In any project, or work, when the team/s view the work of it, or the completion of it as a perfection, or perceived as to have already achieved perfection, would, in actual fact, be a failure, a fallacy of creative progress, and/or a delusional mindset. It is of my personal belief that I believe it is better to be imperfect, to have mistakes, to err on the occassions, to sin just a wee bit. That way, there are always rooms for improvements. There would always be a goal, an objective, or something more/better to achieve. How can one exceed, how can one become more, when one is already (easily) satisfied and become fully (and easily) contented? Some rooms for creativity, for progress, etc. is good and all. In some projects, the team/s involved would need to continually and repeatedly generate fresh, creative, and constructive ideas. To find ways to make the game interesting, to keep new players coming, to keep active old players to stay, and etc. And, their manager/s need to keep working on motivating his/her team/s, and also be accountable for the success/failure and income generation of the project. Dokkan Battle is one of the many projects under the BNEI holding company. And, what does it mean from my perspective as a Dokkan Battle player, and a Dragon Ball fan? Like all the rest of the tens of thousands maybe millions of other players, :: We Want More! :: We Want You (BNEI) to keep the good stuffs going, and, coming! :: We Want You to Create Your Best! and, :: We Want You to Bring Us Your Best, Too! '--------' Category:Blog posts